


Bros Before Hoes

by mikazure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Half-Siblings, Humor, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter is 16 and Quentin is 19, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: In Peter’s eyes, Quentin was perfect. Perfect enough to fell in love with, even if he was his brother.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Bros Before Hoes

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get a random impulse to write some incest? Well I did, so here it is lol!
> 
> Thanks to lovely Spinning_In_Infinity for beta <3

In Peter’s eyes, Quentin was perfect.

He was everything that Peter could dream of having and being; looks, personality, popularity, he had it all. For any other person, this would surely be a reason for envy, but Peter wasn’t jealous. No, his feelings towards his older brother were much worse. It was his shameful secret. Something he was denying even to himself. 

Peter was in love with his brother.

Well, technically _half_ -brother, since they had different fathers. A fact which Peter consoled himself a little with, when he felt especially ashamed of himself. Still it was wrong, so wrong to feel that way towards someone blood related. 

_Ah, the things he'd let Quentin do to him . . . Shut up, shut up, brain!_

For as long as he could remember, Peter had felt this way. At first, he passed it as idolizing his perfect older brother and well, who wouldn't? He had everything Peter lacked and on top of that was the nicest person. Quentin was three years older and, despite that, still enjoyed Peter's company. Always caring, playing with him, helping him with homework. He was honestly one in a million, and Peter couldn't be more grateful for them being so close. But the older he got, and the more he tried to dim those feelings, the more it hurt to be around Quentin. Having him so close, Peter was worried that he’d be too obvious and ruin what they have.

For better or worse, Quentin went to college. It was far enough that he had to live in a dorm and didn’t visit as often. Which . . . didn’t really help Peter, as it only resulted in him missing _and_ yearning for his brother more.

Luckily for Peter, summer vacation started and, more than anything, he couldn’t wait to see Quentin again. The day before his arrival, Peter spent most of the night rolling around in his bed, too excited to sleep. Or so he thought, because after few hours, his body grew tired and he finally dozed off. A slumber so deep, he didn’t hear Aunt May calling him, nor the door opening.

“Peterrr~”

In his sleepy state, Peter didn’t pay much attention to the voice, only murmured something along the lines of, “Just 5 minutes . . .” and pulled the blanket over his head.

“None of that, Petey, rise and SHINE!” The voice grew nearer before the sleeping boy felt the heavy weight of someone jumping on him.

“Ah—! Jesus, are you trying to kill me?” Peter laughed as the impact kicked the breath out of him.

“Quite opposite, you zombie. Shouldn’t have stayed up so late playing games when you know I’m coming back in the morning, tsk tsk.” Quentin scolded him playfully.

“As if!” Peter rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother. If it wasn’t for the jump-attack just seconds ago, he could have believed that an angel had paid him a visit. “I’ve missed you, Quen.”

“Awww, I’ve missed you too!” The older boy cooed and pulled Peter into a tight embrace.

Peter inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the other boy: the faint aroma of cologne and his body scent that Peter couldn’t quite name, but would recognize everywhere.

Quentin pulled back first, holding Peter by the shoulders. “Wow, look at you, little bro! You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.”

Peter blushed, trying not to drool at Quentin’s naturally muscular body, noticeable even through clothes. “You too.” 

Quentin ruffled his hair. “Let’s go for breakfast and catch up.”

Peter nodded. When Quentin left, he put on some clothes and headed to the kitchen after him.

Aunt May made a stack of pancaked for both of them and kissed them on the cheeks before leaving for work.

They both dug in and Quentin asked between bites. “How’s school?”

Peter shrugged. “Classes, tests, as usual. Better tell me about yours. Is college as cool as they show in movies?”

Quentin laughed. “More or less. They definitely don’t show how much you have to study.”

They talked some more and finished the pancakes, and Quentin filled him in on all the exciting projects and activities he’d been doing for the past few months. Peter was excited to listen. He wanted to go to the same college and know what to expect, but there was one other question on his mind.

When he finally gathered the courage to ask, he tried to sound as casual as he possibly could. “What about girls? You dating anyone?”

Quentin smiled knowingly. “Maybe.”

“Really?!” Peter asked, too fast and too concerned than he should have been.

Quentin quirked an eyebrow at that. “Nah, not really. I slept with few people, but guess I’m not really cut out for relationships.” He shrugged, studying Peter’s expression.

“O-oh, I see.” It didn’t go unnoticed, how Peter suddenly started avoiding eye contact.

“What—?” Before Quentin could ask, Peter sprung to his feet and nearly ran out of the room, throwing a short, “Bathroom!” behind him as the only explanation.

He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He felt stupid. Why did he get so agitated all of a sudden? He walked to the sink and splashed his red face with cold water, before looking into the eyes of his reflection.

Quentin had been home for roughly an hour and Peter was already back on his bullshit. Jealous that his brother was fucking other people. That was sick. He knew it, and the shame burned in his chest like a brand.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump.

“Peter? You okay?” Quentin sounded concerned.

“Y-yeah, just felt um . . . _sick_ , but I’m okay now.”

“Alright then.” He didn’t sound sure.

When Peter finally pulled himself together and opened the door, Quentin was there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Peter nearly had a heart attack. “Fuck— Quentin! D-don’t just sneak up like that.”

“I never moved.” He shrugged. “More important, are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?”

“What? No, nothing’s bothering me. What are you talking about?” Peter laughed nervously, trying to get past his brother, but failing, when a big hand landed on the wall next to his face, blocking the way.

“Peter.” He said in a serious, low voice that totally didn’t just make Peter’s dick twitch.

“What?”

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Quentin demanded.

_I’m wrong._ “Nothing.” Peter refused to look him in the eyes, as if his brother could read everything just through them.

“You’re a terrible liar. Just tell me.”

“I-I **can’t**!”

“Why not?!”

“Because— that’s . . . I don’t want you to hate me!” Peter ducked under Quentin’s arm and walked to the living room. He couldn’t stand being only inches away from his brother. They shared almost all their secrets with each other and the proximity only made Peter want to let it out even more.

But Quentin walked right behind him and grabbed Peter’s wrist, spinning him around and putting his hand on his forehead.

“Yeah, you’re definitely sick and have a fever, because you must be hallucinating, if you seriously think I could ever hate you.”

Peter couldn’t help but snort. “Quen, I’m serious here.”

“So am I.” Quentin’s features softened.

“Look, I promise it’s nothing bad. Well, it kinda is, but not the way you think. Please, can we just drop this?” The longer it went on, the more anxious it made Peter. At this rate, he would have to say it sooner or later.

Quentin sighed. “You leave me no choice.” He pushed Peter, making him fall on the couch and straddled his hips.

_Oh no_. Peter knew exactly where this was going. He was extremely ticklish and ever since Quentin found out, he used it against Peter at the worst times.

“No, Quentin—”

“You can just tell me now or I’ll force it out of you.” He waited, hands up and ready to attack.

Peter frowned and struggled. “You asshole, don’t you dare!”

“Your choice.” And started the assault.

Peter instantly started writhing underneath him.

“No, no, no, no! That’s unfair! Stop, please, Quentin! I can’t—” Peter was nearly screaming the pleas between breathless laughs.

“Tell me and I’ll stop.” Not that Peter could notice, but Quentin was smirking, sure of his victory. He knew his baby brother couldn’t bear it for long.

“Fuck, fine, I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you, just stop!” And Quentin did, settling for holding Peter’s wrists down next to his head. Peter was breathing heavily, his face red from effort. If someone saw them now, the situation could have seemed a lot more suggestive than just siblings’ banter.

“Well?” Quentin started, when Peter’s breathing calmed down a bit.

Peter turned away and closed his eyes. “I-I love you!”

Quentin laughed. “Yeah, that’s sweet and all, but you were supposed to tell—”

Peter interrupted him, now looking straight into Quentin’s eyes. “No, I’m serious, Quentin. I love you.” He blushed. “M-more than a brother should. . .”

Quentin let go of Peter’s wrists and leaned back, more over his brother’s crotch and _oh_. He certainly felt it.

Peter covered his face, ashamed and scared, wishing he could just disappear. He expected insults, anger, but none of that came.

“So you really, mean it? Like _love_ love?” He heard Quentin ask. More surprised than anything. Peter dared to peak between his fingers.

“Y-yeah. . .” Peter admitted, feeling the tears at the corners of his eyes.

Quentin just smiled at him sympathetically and seemingly . . . relieved? Peter was confused.

“Dammit, Petey, I thought something bad happened and you just got a crush on me.” Peter sniffed, tears spilling from his eyes. Well, at least he should be happy that Quentin didn’t seem to hate him.

“Ah shit, no, no, don’t cry. That, came out wrong, I’m sorry.” Quentin wiped Peter’s cheek. “Peter, hey, look at me.” He did and his brother gave him a reassuring smile.

“You surprised me. From the way you were avoiding the answer I thought that your problem was more dangerous. That’s all.”

“You’re not . . . mad at me?” Peter looked up, still sobbing.

“No, of course not! I would be lying if I said it never crossed my mind.” Now it was Peter’s turn to be surprised.

“You mean. . .?”

Quentin nodded, a blush growing on his face as well. “But . . . I knew it was wrong and didn’t want to hurt you, Peter. So I just kept it to myself.”

Peter’s chest flooded with relief. He felt like he was going to cry again, this time from happiness. He rubbed at his eyes and laughed. “That went better than I could ever dream.”

Quentin smiled and leaned down, joining their foreheads and looking deep into Peter’s eyes.

“I love you too, Peter.” He glanced down and Peter opened his mouth, joining their lips in a chaste kiss.

Quentin shifted, accidentally brushing against Peter’s erection, making the younger boy groan.

“Quen, can we. . .?” Peter asked biting his lip.

“Oh, you want to. . .?” Quentin was never shy about sex, but with Peter, it felt like he was asking to violate something sacred. His little brother, the cutest, purest person on the planet.

Peter nodded, wringing his fingers nervously. “Just . . . I’ve never done it.”

“That’s okay. I’ll teach you, baby.” The pet name slipped, before Quentin could even think about it. But judging by Peter’s reaction he didn’t mind, quite the opposite.

“You like that?” He smirked.

Peter nodded eagerly.

“You’re so cute.” Quentin whispered and relished the way Peter’s hips bucked up, seeking friction. He wondered if he could make his baby brother cum just from praises alone. He’d have to try it out another time.

He took his shirt off, throwing it to the side, then slid his hands under Peter’s. The boy was slim but had the outline of muscles. Peter’s shirt was oversized, so Quentin just dived underneath it, kissing up the smooth stomach until he got to the nipples. He sucked and pinched, enjoying how responsive he was.

When he finally emerged, Peter’s face was red and his eyes glossed with lust. He rubbed the boy through his pants, earning a moan.

Quentin tugged Peter’s pants down, his cock springing free and dripping precum over the boy’s abdomen. He pecked Peter’s lips and whispered. “Wait a sec.” 

True to his word, the next second he was back with a small bottle of lube.

Quentin took his own pants off and flicked the cap of the bottle open, pouring a generous amount out on his fingers. He gave Peter a moment to look at his big dick, standing to full attention.

“I’m gonna stretch you open. You need to relax, okay?” Quentin said, circling the ring of tight muscles as Peter took a deep breath. “Okay.”

The intrusion felt cold and weird at first, but not unwelcome. Quentin slowly worked him open, adding second then third finger.

“Please. . .” Peter whined.

“Yeah, I think you’re ready, gorgeous.” Quentin positioned himself, rubbing Peter’s thigh with his free hand as he started pushing in. He went slowly, patiently, studying his little brother’s face for any signs of discomfort. When he finally bottomed out, he felt Peter squeeze around him experimentally and they both groaned.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Peter. I’m gonna start moving now, ready?”

“Yes.” Peter answered shakily and braced himself against the couch.

Quentin slowly pulled out, before thrusting in again. Steadily he sped up, eliciting more moans from Peter.

“H-harder, I’m not made of porcelain.”

“Gladly.” Quentin chuckled and complied, making Peter groan.

Before long they were both panting heavily and getting close.

“Quen. . . Quentin I’m gonna—”

“Mhm, me too, come on Petey. You’re doing so good.”

That and particularly well aimed thrust was enough to send Peter over the edge. He cried out Quentin’s name and spilled between their stomachs. That sight alone was enough for his brother to finish, burying himself deep inside Peter and gripping his hips as he came.

Quentin fell on top of Peter, a heavy, but comforting weight.

When they finally caught their breaths, Quentin pulled out and flipped them over, so now Peter was laying on his chest.

“That was great.” Peter said, hiding his face in the crook of his brother’s neck.

“Sure was, baby bro.” Quentin planted a kiss on top of Peter’s head. “One thing about it sucks though,” he mused. “You will be the cause of national mourning.”

“Wha— huh?” A flash of worry was visible on Peter’s confused face.

“Since I’m no longer single. All the poor girls from college will cry their eyes out when they hear.” He smirked and Peter shoved him playfully with a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, right, you jerk.”

Quentin laughed and for a moment they both laid quietly in each other’s embrace.

“Quen?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you visit more often?” Peter asked, tilting his head to look pleadingly into the sapphire blue eyes.

Quentin chuckled and ruffled Peter’s already messy hair. “Anytime you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it, it means a lot to me uwu


End file.
